Widely varying plants for the handling of containers are known from the prior art. In this way, so-called blow-moulding machines are known which usually expand plastics pre-forms by acting upon them with compressed air to form plastics containers. Furthermore, filling plants are also known which fill the containers, and also labelling stations which provide containers with labels. In this case plants of this type frequently require widely varying operating media such as for example adhesives in order to apply the labels to the containers, cooling or tempering liquids in order to heat blow moulds, or hydrogen peroxide gases in order to carry out sterilization processes.
In this case media of this type can lead to soiling or even contamination of plant components. Cleaning of the plants should therefore be carried out at regular intervals. In practice the problem also arises that the plants are cleaned only perfunctorily in part and, in this way, over time this can lead to dirt which in the worst case actually spoils the drink which is to be bottled.
A method of inspecting bottles or containers is known from DE 10 2006 053 673 A1, in which a pre-set quantity of an inspection or control liquid is introduced into the respective container and after being removed at least in part from the container this liquid is analysed for possible contamination. This method is thus used for the examination of the containers themselves which are to be filled in this case.
A method and a device for measuring contamination in reusable bottles or containers are known from DE 43 40 668 C2. In this case the containers themselves are examined for contamination whilst using a light beam passing through the bottle for example. A method and a device for detecting toxic substances in drinks bottles in filling lines are also known from DE 42 00 971 A1.
It may therefore be desirable to simplify the keeping clean of plants of this type for the handling of containers.